The Reincarnation
by TachibanaHana
Summary: Reinkarnasi. Kelahiran kembali. Dapat membuat manusia berubah menjadi sosok yang amat dingin dan mengerikan. Sosok yang kejam dan tak punya belas kasihan... RnR please?


Disclaimer: Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: AU!Human, OOC, much gore *multichap

Pairing: (ehm) AmeBela, slight USUK (slight paan? Tiap chapter aja USUKnya segunung!)

Rate: M for the murder

Genre: Mystery and Horror

Summary: Reinkarnasi. Kelahiran kembali. Dapat membuat manusia berubah menjadi sosok yang amat dingin dan mengerikan. Hanya yang dipilih oleh Tuhan yang mengalaminya...

.

.

...ENJOY XD...

* * *

"Terjadi lagi, ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya!" geram pemuda tsundere itu.

"Te-tenang Inspektur Kirkland!" ucap salah satu pemuda yang berdarah Lithuania, "Semoga ini aksi terakhir dari... Blue... Killer! Ya!" ia melirik ke arah sebuah 'codename' yang ditulis dengan darah yang terdapat di samping organ-organ tubuh seorang gadis yang telah dikoyak. Tenang saja, 'benda-benda' itu sedang dibereskan oleh pihak medis dibantu oleh para polisi.

"Wang Mei Hwa, wanita kebangsaan Taiwan, hm..." gumam lelaki berkacamata yang (berusaha menjadi) keren dengan gaya pikirnya yang khas.

"Adakah petunjuk lain selain yang telah didapat oleh tuan Von Bock?" sang inspektur menoleh ke arah kelompok detektif yang mereka panggil untuk membantu. Bad Detective Trio, itu nama kelompoknya.

"Dari hasil analisa saya..." salah seorang detektif yang beraksen Spanyol mendekat, "Wang Mei Hwa, gadis berkebangsaan Taiwan, umur 15 tahun, meninggalkan rumah pada pukul 09.35 untuk pergi bersama kakaknya, Wang Yao. Namun satu jam setelahnya, sekembalinya sang kakak yang dari toilet, ia mengaku Mei Hwa tiba-tiba menghilang di taman OX, tempat pemberhentian mereka... Wang Yao langsung melapor pada polisi sekitar 15 menit kemudian. Setelah melakukan pencarian, salah satu polisi menemukan Wang Mei Hwa... yang sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa dan tubuhnya terpotong-potong hingga organ-organnya..." semua langsung menggigit bibir bawah mereka sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Pembunuh itu... hebat juga, dapat memutilasi seorang gadis tak berdosa pada antara pagi dan siang hari... juga, juga sidik jari yang harusnya menempel di potongan tubuh korban malah terhapus oleh pelaku... dengan sengaja. Kasihan, mon ami..." sahut salah satu detektif yang beraksen Prancis.

"Dasar nggak awesome! Tega sekali sih dia!" sahut pemuda yang berambut keperakan dan bermata red ruby.

"The Baltics, cari Blue Killer di sekitar kompleks lokasi kejadian! Mungkin dia belum jauh dari sini!" komando sang inspektur, Arthur Kirkland.

"Siap, laksanakan!" tiga bersaudara itu hormat pada inspektur mereka dan berlari ke tiga arah yang berbeda, diikuti beberapa polisi.

Tak mereka sadari, sepasang mata biru yang dingin memandang kerumunan polisi itu dari puncak gedung tertinggi...

* * *

A-Hetalia-Fanfiction

THE REINCARNATION

P.R.O.L.O.G.U.E

* * *

Soket mata yang menusuk itu masih menatap kumpulan manusia di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Jas putihnya yang sudah ternodai oleh cairan berwarna merah pekat berkibar dengan lembut terkena angin. Di belakangnya terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin dekat.

"Sudah selesai acaranya?" tanya pemilik langkah kaki itu dengan nada yang dimaniskan. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditanya tetap diam, wanita yang bertanya hanya tersenyum simpul dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu?" tanyanya untuk memecah keheningan yang menggantung, "Seharusnya kita seperti ini sejak dulu. Masa kecil kita... kau begitu menentang setiap langkah yang kucapai. Padahal aku sangat, sangat mengharapkan sebuah pengertian yang tidak kudapatkan dari keluargaku sendiri..." matanya menerawang ke arah langit biru yang tersapukan oleh putih awan, "Dulu kukira kau adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mencurahkan perasaan hatiku, tapi ternyata tidak. Jalan hidup kita begitu berbeda, aku yang jahat dan kau yang baik, akhirnya kita terpecah. Namun sekarang? Kita sudah mulai saling berbagi dan menerima. Setiap langkah yang dulu kucapai sendirian sekarang kita capai bersama—"

"Jangan selalu membanding-bandingkan antara masa lalu dan sekarang." potong pemuda itu ketus. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, memaklumi teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Kau melakukan semua ini karena dendammu pada dia kan?" Wanita yang penglihatannya tajam itu menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda British berambut pirang dan beralis tebal.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya langsung? Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, "Pelan tapi pasti. Itu prinsipku." ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Kau membunuh gadis itu... apakah ada hubungannya dengan 'dia'?"

"Wang Mei Hwa adalah adik dari sahabat 'dia', Kiku Honda..." jelasnya.

"Ooh... namun sepertinya jauh? Sudahlah, kudukung prinsipmu itu..." balas wanita itu sambil tetap tersenyum.

Keheningan yang terasa menyakitkan itu datang lagi, namun sang wanita Belarussian berhasil memecahkannya lagi.

"Em... hei, maukah kau menyebut namaku? Seharian ini kau belum melakukannya..." pintanya dengan suara sedikit lirih, kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda berjas darah di sampingnya.

"Natalia Arlovskaya." panggilnya sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Itu bagus. Eng, lain kali tanpa Arlovskaya-nya ya?" tanya wanita bernama Natalia itu.

"Ayo, kita tak boleh berlama-lama disini..." ujarnya sambil mengibaskan rambut silver-blond-nya yang dihias pita biru tua.

Pemuda itu dan Natalia beranjak lalu berlari sambil melompat dari atap gedung ke atap gedung lain.

.

* * *

.

Arthur akhirnya sampai di mansionnya. Tak sabar ia mengistirahatkan diri setelah bergelut dengan tiga kasus pembunuhan yang didalangi oleh orang yang sama. Sebelumnya ia harus mengunci dan memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi.

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mansion kemudian menyalakan lampu ruang utama. Ruangan pun menyala terang, namun Arthur tetap muram. Ia sudah bosan dengan pemandangan senyap begini. Ia ingin ada seorang pemuda yang menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan menghangatkan suasana, mata birunya yang membelalak senang, tubuh tingginya yang membungkus tubuh ramping Arthur sebagai penyambutan, lagi. Kini yang tersisa hanya sebuah kacamata, kacanya sudah pecah parah dan framenya sudah tak beraturan. Tak bosan Arthur menatapnya, kacamata rusak itu menyimpan banyak kenangan.

"Andai kau masih disini..." gumam Arthur, mata hijau emeraldnya tertutupi oleh sebuah kaca buram yang kemudian kaca itu meleleh menjadi sebutir air mata.

Arthur cepat-cepat menghilangkan kaca itu dan menuju lantai atas, tempat kamarnya berada. Namun sebelumnya ia harus membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat untuk mengusir rasa lelah. Juga rasa sedih dikarenakan kenangan akan manusia yang selalu menjadi teman hari-harinya.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued...

.

* * *

A/N: Yaaak! Itulah prolog dari cerita The Reincarnation! Jadinya pendek~

Abal ya? Jelek ya? Gaje ya?

Lama banget nih hiatus, banyak fanfict ga kelar2 jugaaaaaa

Okeh teman-temanku, saya tunggu ya reviewnya, apakah fict ini perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak?

.

Sign,

Hana


End file.
